fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Pearce
Anna Pearce (later Anna Pearce-Robinson) is the second Pink Myth Ranger in the fanfictional series Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Biography Sometime prior to Season Three, Anna, along with David, just recently moved to Cascade. While Reese & Lizzie were captured by General Rapiel, David & Anna were both taking a bus trip to a national park when they were attacked by Rapiel's Tuxedos. After managing to fight them off, they meet the rest of the Myth Rangers, who are all wondering where Reese & Lizzie are. David suggested that he & Anna should help them find their friends, but Anna was reluctant at first but soon changed her mind & rejoined David on his quest to find them. They find Reese & Lizzie in a cave when they are again ambushed by Rapiel's forces. While Reese & Lizzie manage to escape, David & Anna were left behind. Just as Rapiel's forces seem to gain the upperhand, David & Anna find Reese & Lizzie's morphers (which they left behind on their escape); they accidentally become Myth Rangers, & they manage to take down Rapiel's forces. This was witnessed by Reese & Lizzie when they went back to retrieve their morphers, with Reese saying that they found their replacements (since he & Lizzie are both going to college). Later, in the Power Transfer Ritual, Lizzie passes down her powers to Anna, & she becomes the new Pink Myth Ranger. After coming to St. Hugo High, Anna joined the water polo and swimming teams. After the Zeo Crystal was restored, she became the Pink Zeo Ranger. But there was another change up ahead. Alexis had decided to stay in Canada and Tanya came in to fill in the new position of the Yellow Zeo Ranger. ☀Tanya and Anna would become very close friends as they went through the Zeo and Turbo eras together. During the Zeo era, Anna would also meet Reese, the first Red Myth Ranger from the Mighty Morphin arc of the legacy, who assumed the Gold Ranger powers for a while when the Rangers learned that Trey of Triforia was about to lose them forever. When she discovered that William was depressed over losing Lizzie (because he'd discovered she'd fallen in love with someone else (also due to a fact William and Lizzie kissed in the second part of The Green Candle)), she invited a noted snowboarding champion named Heather (who she and William had met during a short ski vacation) to Angel Grove in an attempt to cheer him up. But circumstances as a Ranger kept hindering his time with Heather, and he ended up losing her. In the end, Anna comforted William and, over time, she helped him accept that Lizzie is gone and offered to have a dance with him. During the Zeo episode "A Season to Remember," an elderly Anna is seen. She is married to William, and the couple appear to have two grandchildren, one who is implied to be a Ranger. The canon of these events, however, has been debated. Aside from water polo and swimming, she also is a ballerina, musician and figure skater outside of St. Hugo High. Pink Myth Ranger Like her precessor, Lizzie, Anna, as the Pink Myth Ranger, possesses the power of the Firebird, comng from her Pink Myth Gem. Arsenal *Myth Morpher **Pink Myth Gem *Myth Blaster **Myth Bladed **Myth Dagger *Myth Javelin **Bladed Monk's Cudgel **Fire Spear *Dragon Wheel *Pink Stallion Cycle Zords *Firebird Thunderzord Pink Titan Ranger Like Lizzie, Anna is also able to become the Pink Titan Ranger, & she is able to control air. Arsenal *Titan Brace *Titan Saber See also *Lithia Tribe Princess Mei, Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. *Tsuruhime, Super Sentai counterpart in Kakuranger. *Momo Maruo, Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. *Youko Yagami, Super Sentai counterpart in Carranger. *Lizzie Di Stefano, The ranger she replaced as the Pink Myth Ranger. *Cassie Chan, The ranger that replaced her as the Pink Turbo Ranger. Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Power Rangers Category:Pink Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Replacement Rangers Category:Rangers with multiple forms Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers (team) Category:Next Generation Zeo Rangers Category:Next Generation Turbo Rangers Category:Myth Rangers 3